In touch-screen and small-screen environments, it can be difficult for users to input search queries for several reasons, including the lack of a keyboard, the difficulty in using a keyboard on a touch-screen device, or the difficulty in viewing a search query due to an on-screen keyboard occupying a large portion of the screen space. Due to these difficulties, users may desire to utilize options for more quickly and efficiently building search queries, for instance, query suggestion selection. However, the general presentation of query suggestions may also present challenges to a user. In general, query suggestions are presented in a dropdown menu format. In order for a user to view all of a plurality of query suggestions, a user may need to scroll down the list of query suggestions within the dropdown menu which, again, in a small-screen environment, may be problematic.